


through thick and thin

by har1ey_quinn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, POV Sheriff Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1905978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/har1ey_quinn/pseuds/har1ey_quinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Even after it was clear Derek could be sticking around Stiles for the unforeseeable future, it was always amusing whenever they had arguments. The Sheriff always narrowed it down to both them being idiots. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	through thick and thin

After all the truth came out, Sheriff Stilinski considered himself a man with a strong stomach and good sense of character (because, werewolves, really?). Of course, he blanched a few times when Stiles eventually told him of how many times he had narrowly escaped death and reassured him that Derek Hale (exoneration aside) had saved his life for most of those times. He hadn’t exactly been happy about that, but he had accepted it, had accepted that Derek had somehow become part of son’s life. He just didn’t know how big of a part he was until Stiles’ senior year, where he had caught them in a compromising position (fully clothed, thank god, but horror still present) that had the Sheriff itching to get his gun. Derek had all but ran to the other side of the room while Stiles hastily explained that nothing was going on because _yes Dad, I’m still underage and Derek has enthusiastically enforced that nothing is going to happen (unfortunately)_. 

The Sheriff had sighed, because he knew that Derek would never go against him or hurt Stiles in any way, but it didn’t make it any less easier knowing that Stiles was besotted to an older man (or rather an _older_ _Alpha_ _werewolf_ ). And he knew no amount of opposition to their relationship would keep them apart (especially after catching Derek one too many times crawling into his son’s open window). So the Sheriff begrudgingly accepted it; though there were a few up sides to having Derek around- like being able to eat red meat once in a while.

Still, he couldn’t exactly deny the slight glimmer of hope that Stiles would meet a nice girl (or guy, he wasn’t about to discriminate) when he went off to college, or whenever his son and Derek had an argument. Eventually, that glimmer began to fade away when Derek stubbornly stuck with his son, and vice versa, throughout the years that Stiles was away at Berkeley. The Sheriff had taken to inviting Derek over for dinner whenever Stiles was at school, knowing that the Alpha werewolf missed the younger Stilinski even if he never admitted it aloud.

Of course, even after it was clear Derek could be sticking around Stiles for the unforeseeable future, it was always amusing whenever they had arguments. The Sheriff always narrowed it down to both them being idiots.

***

The Sheriff is watering the grass, still in his uniform after the day shift, when Stiles runs past him with a ‘ _Hi, dad, bye, dad’_ before barreling into the house. He can hear his son scrambling upstairs and into his room, the window pane shaking when Stiles all but slams it shut. He isn’t surprised when he hears a muffled curse, followed by what sounds suspiciously like a whine a few seconds later.

Calmly, the Sheriff shuts the water and throws the hose to the side before walking around the house. “Derek.”

Almost instantly, a dark shape falls softly next to him, and he refuses to admit that the werewolf can take him by surprise (he is the _Sheriff_ ).

Derek straightens up, managing to look all kinds of embarrassed before nodding at the Sheriff. “Sir.”

“I’m guessing there’s a reason why you didn’t just scramble into my son’s room.” The Sheriff can hear his son opening the window cautiously, most likely to eavesdrop.

Derek continues looking embarrassed, but he glowers at the second floor. “Mountain ash.” He grumbles, his eyes now darting to the grass under him as he thrusts his hands into his pockets.

The Sheriff gives a low whistle. “Someone’s in the dog house.” He grins when he sees Derek reeling back a glare. “What was it this time?”

Before Derek can open his mouth, Stiles’ voice cuts through. “Dad, don’t fraternize with the enemy!”

The Sheriff ignores him, prompting Derek instead.

“He’s overreacting.” Derek grumbles, sneaking a glare at the window.

“That’s my son for you, but I’m sure something prompted the overreaction.”

“ _He’s a hypocritical son of a_ -“

“Stiles.” The Sheriff looks up to find his son glowering at them. “I believe I was talking to Derek.”

“Well he is!” Stiles yells, completely ignoring his dad, because he wouldn’t be Stiles if he remains quiet. “Apparently it’s fine if _he’s_ flirting with other people but when someone tries to _talk_ on me, oh no, Derek has to assert his _I’m-the-big-bad-Alpha_ mojo by _throwing them across the room_.”

“I wasn’t fli-” Derek begins to yell, only to think better of it and turns back to the Sheriff, looking a bit panicked. “I wasn’t flirting.”

Stiles, however, continues. “You so were. You were doing that whole smoldering eyes and smiling thing that you do, like Flynn Rider from _Tangled_.” The Sheriff tries to stop his grin when Derek adopts a pained expression (The Sheriff had totally caught Stiles and Derek watching the Disney movie a few weeks back). “Like that time at the police station and the deputy, you practically sauntered in and caused the deputy to swoon.” Now Derek looks like he wants the ground to swallow him whole when the sheriff gives him an amused expression, eyebrows raised. “Except now, it was a pixie. A _pixie_!” There’s some grumbling after that the Sheriff can’t hear but from the blush on Derek, he figures he’s better off not knowing.

“Son, why don’t we go inside?” The Sheriff asks as soon as Stiles stops talking. He has a feeling that Derek wouldn’t want the neighbors to continue eavesdropping, if the fluttering curtains from Mrs. Wilson next door are any indication. He places a hand on Derek’s shoulder and directs him to the kitchen door.

“Dad! You- _augh_.” The window slams shut again.

“So what’s this about?” The Sheriff asks again, hoping to get a straight answer once Derek sits down on a stool. He rummages for a beer and a glass before looking back at the werewolf.

“We were investigating. In Sacramento. I needed to get information and the pixie seemed to have it.” Derek accepts the glass of water the Sheriff hands to him but doesn’t drink from it. “And ok I might’ve fli-flirted-” he grimaces slightly, “but it was purely superficial.”

“And how does my son being hit on factor into this?” The Sheriff asks, not missing that part of Stiles’ tirade.

Derek frowns, looking intently at the glass in front of him. “A… werewolf might’ve approached him. While I was with the pixie.” Derek says through gritted teeth, eyes flashing red as he remembers the scene. “And I reacted.”

“You reacted badly.” Stiles yells again. Clearly, he’s been eavesdropping from atop the stairs. “You all but threw the guy across the club. You couldn’t just have let me handled it, because apparently, after _years_ of life threatening situations, I still can’t handle one _stupid_ werewolf!”

The Sheriff calmly drinks his beer, leaning against the kitchen counter as he judges the exchange between his son and Derek.

Derek glances in the direction of the stairs, a mix of emotions playing in his face. “I couldn’t help it. You know my wolf reacts to threats.”

“Yeah, well your wolf is a stupid ass who thinks every person that so much as _looks_ at me, is a threat, as if I didn’t smell like I’d bathed in _Eau de Alpha_!” The Sheriff almost chokes on his beer; there are still certain werewolf habits that he isn’t completely used to, particularly those that deal with scenting. “Dad, kick him out. This is private property, he’s trespassing.”

He hears a door slam shut; his son is always one for theatrics.

 “Stiles.” Derek whines.

An honest to God whine.

And it is then that the Sheriff realizes that his son has the Alpha werewolf wrapped around his finger. And that said werewolf _likes_ it. He isn’t sure how to feel about that, but he knows Derek will only continue to mope like a kicked puppy for however long it takes for Stiles to forgive him.

“Son, I won’t admit to understanding werewolf dynamics when it comes to relationships,” Derek looks back at the Sheriff, but his eyes keep going to the stairs, itching to run up and make it better. “But I’d figure a bit of trust in my son would prevent you getting kicked out of a club.”

“I do- of course I trust him.” Derek answers sharply, straightening up, voice unwavering and his eyes nothing but honesty written on them. “It’s the others I don’t trust.”

“Well it won’t do you any good talking to me.” The Sheriff says. He places the now empty bottle of beer on the counter before motioning at Derek to follow him upstairs. “Try to keep it down, will ya?” Derek eyes him curiously, only to blush as he realizes what the Sheriff means.

“Thank you.” Derek mumbles, looking down. He looks grateful when the Sheriff simply clasps his shoulder before he opens the door to Stiles’ room and breaks the black line on the ground, pushing a surprised werewolf into the room and closing it quickly.

 “How did- What are you- _Go away_. Dad, you are a traitor, you’re supposed to be on my side!” Stiles yells after the Sheriff.

“All’s fair in love and war, son.” The Sheriff yells back as he descended the stairs, shaking his head at the fact that he is now helping Derek Hale maintain a relationship with his son. He can faintly make out the hushed conversation between the two if he concentrates enough.

“Stiles, I wasn’t thinking-”

“That much was obvious, you should learn-”

“-doesn’t know that-”

“-years, it, _you_ , should know-”

“I do-”

“-love you, and _only_ you-”

After that particular confession, there is a lack of verbal response, which promptly tells the Sheriff to stop listening. When Stiles lets out a particular muffled curse, the Sheriff decides it’s time to put the baseball game on and raises the volume to swallow any unfortunate sounds from above.

The Sheriff knows this will not be the last argument between the two. One of them will always find a way to screw up, misunderstandings happen, but there is no denying how the two feel about each other; and if letting Derek into his son’s room ( _willingly_ , Jesus Christ) means that Stiles will deny him any red meat privileges, well, the Sheriff now has an Alpha werewolf to back him up.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love the Sheriff, and Sterek arguing because Derek gets jealous is great.
> 
> As always, my tumblr is [here](http://psycho-delyc.tumblr.com/) (:


End file.
